


you're going to marry her someday

by asajjventress27



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asajjventress27/pseuds/asajjventress27
Summary: tobin reflects on moments when she knew she was going to marry christen
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	you're going to marry her someday

**Author's Note:**

> soft tobin with little bit of smut at the end. interpretation of real events and fictional ones.

one.

“let go nicely by lavelle - right side cross – done, goal, it is press on it”

you can’t stop rewatching it, over and over and over again.  
the commentator’s words burned into your brain.  
sometimes you catch yourself rehearsing those words, over and over and over again. 

you hated the way jill and us soccer were so coy about the reasoning behind megan’s sudden departure from the starting line up as it took away from the spotlight of christen. you hated the way everyone underestimated christen, hating on christen when you know how good she is. 

in the moment you don’t recall dropping to your knees consciously, it was an emotional move.

raw emotion.

her fight, her will to carry on despite the continuous pain she was in causes you to fall.

a moment so special; almost like it was meant to be, and maybe it was.

after the game, everyone in the locker room is jumping on top of her, screaming and crying of happiness, for her. you look on with a huge smile on your face, giving her a chance to celebrate and thank everyone before enveloping her in your arms, kissing the side of head. you both stare at each other intensely, a silent conversation which you’ll continue later when you’re alone. the moment is ruined by an incoming mal who jumps into christen arms and rambles on about how amazing the goal was.

jill, graciously allows you to swap rooms with ali for the night to allow you and chris a moment together, just one night until training starts for the final against the netherlands. after saying goodnight to the team, you take her hand to lead her silently to her room. 

the second the door opens, you start to cry; you’re not sure why your crying, and the look on christens face seconds that. you’re overwhelmed, your love for her is so deep. she wraps her arms around you and starts to cry, soon the two of you are covered in each other’s tears. 

“she’s so proud of you chris, I can feel it, I just know it.”

you sit her down on the bed and pull her to lay on top of you. she has mentioned before how much she loves the sound of your heartbeat when she lays upon you, so that’s what you do. give her the comfort she’s needs.

you tell her how proud you are, how beautiful she is, that you’ll always be here.  
time passes so quickly; you wake up a few hours later with your hand still in her hair and back from where you were stroking her. her mouth slightly open as tiny snores leave her lungs. 

you can’t help the extra beating of your heart when you look at her. 

you feel selfish, the past few years for you despite injuries have been great, nothing life changing, yet christen on the other hand; you wish you could take her pain away. 

from chicago trading her all the way to houston, to her moving to sweden, to going to utah; the constant moving, her never feeling like she had a home anymore, that’s what still breaks you heart. 

her mom dying allowed you to reflect on your priorities; that if she asked you to stop playing soccer, you would, for her. 

you would do anything.

it’s the type of love you used to fear; the one where you give your soul to another human being, that fear of being completely and solely in love with one person. 

and with her you feel it. you’re not afraid of it. you give yourself over to it. 

now you sit here, wide awake in the early hours of the morning when you should be sleeping, watching several different versions of the goal from different commentators- smiling ear to ear; listening to them praise christen, listening to them scream ‘goal’.

“mmh I look like a turtle”

you turn your head to see her slightly awake, watching it with you. 

you know this is the first time she has seen the replays, so you replay it again and again until she puts her hands over yours and tells you “that’s enough, don’t you think?” with a slight smirk.

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop watching this chris” you say with a slight wobble in your voice.

“hey hey, what’s wrong toby?” the frown on her face indicating that she’s not quite understanding your emotions and is looking for you to explain yourself.

something you hate, explaining yourself. you find emotions difficult to process and articulate, you typically gain a stutter and become flustered- not something you’re looking to repeat. but it’s her, so you’ll do it. 

you take a deep breath to gather yourself, she buries herself further into you for comfort.

“I love you, so so much I can’t even explain it” the words starting to choke in your throat.

“I just, it was, urgh. everything that’s happened to you last year and this year, everything that has happened between us. I never imagined that from the UNC Stanford game, we’d be here. I loved Shirley, sure, but what I feel for you, the love I feel for you, jesus christen I can’t even explain it.”

your eyes meet hers, watery and full of adoration.

“you don’t have to answer now, and I’d prefer if you didn’t, but I’m going to marry you soon, I know it and I think you do to, and I just want to tell you I’m ready.”

she moves her body to be completely on top of yours. your hands clasp each other around her back, just at the bottom of her back. she kisses the side of your neck, repeatedly.

slowly. intimately. 

you tilt your head back in appreciation. she takes your chin to make your eyes level. 

“I’m ready too tobin”

and just like that, you know this is your future.

two. 

christen is possessive. 

not the deadly type, which is borderline abusive, but the type that is incredibly sexy in the right context and you hate to admit how much you enjoy this side of her.

it’s after the championship matches but just before the two final games of the year, sweden and costa rica, a game you’re not looking forward to. you can’t help but anticipate a jealous christen matching up with an equally jealous shirley cruz. 

the regular crew of you, chris, pinoe, sue, ali and ash join allie and alex at a club for a night. you’re surprised by how busy it was considering it was a weekday. the lights dimmed dark enough that it would be hard for people to recognise you, as well as being in the vip area.

you were wearing a tight pair of black slacks that christen says make your ass look incredible every time she squeezes it. accompanying it, a crisp white tshirt- your standard look. you brought a black denim jacket along with you, knowing full well that she’ll want to wear it to come the end of the night.

and christen. you’re still lost for words just a few hours later. 

she’s wearing a black oversized sweatshirt and black thigh high boots, her hair cascading over her shoulders- making you want to run your hair through it. her amount of thigh on show should be illegal, and you are in awe.

she was away with ali getting another drink when it happened.

some bass-filled song that vibrated the floor fills the room as an unrecognizable blonde approach you with a drink in her hand. 

“hi there, I can’t help but notice you’re all alone”

you’re torn between rolling your eyes at the awful line or cursing out loud for allowing yourself to be so approachable.

you explain that you’re waiting for your girlfriend. she seems unphased, so you assume she must be straight but friendly.

after she’s done complementing you, she moves onto her career in marketing for a female brand focusing on equality and you can’t help but compare the similarities between you two and you become engaged in conversation quite quickly.

you take a quick side glance towards the bar to find christen staring right at you with an eyebrow raised, silently asking the question of ‘what are you doing’ or ‘who is that’. you just give a strained smile back, cringing slightly as you know what she’s thinking but secretly hope she doesn’t interrupt a very topical and passionate conversation.

as time passes, your confusion grows more and more when you realise that she elected to not return but to dance with ali and allie on the dance for while sue and alex cheer on ash and pinoe who are enthralled in intense game of darts.

you excuse yourself from the women and work your way down to the dance floor. not your first pick of comfortable locations, but you’ll take it. 

“hey, where did you go?”

you’re not sure whether she’s ignoring, or she didn’t hear you over the loud music, you decide to believe the latter.

“christen!”

if looks could kill, you’d be on the dance floor dead right at this moment. 

she opens and closes her mouth a few times before deciding to say “I would have come and got you, but you looked busy with the blonde”

you roll your eyes at her jealousy before realising you mistake. she hates it when you roll your eyes in a negative way towards her, she’d rather you shout at her. 

“don’t roll your eyes at me tobin, I decided to come dance with the girls because you looked cosy in the corner”

there was a slight bite to her voice which you need to soothe quickly. the last thing the team needs right now was tension between it’s resident happy couple.

“chris, we were just talking about equality and her job, it was actually really interesting”

“more interesting than me i take it?”

you can feel your anxiety start to creep, you hate fighting with her or any indication that you’re not okay, makes you nervous, makes you sad. 

it’s almost as though she can read you like a book.

she takes your hand and leads you away from the crowd, into a small seating area outside which is relatively empty beside one or two people having discussions themselves.

“I’m sorry toby. I didn’t mean to insinuate; I just get like this. you know this. I just saw her, a very attractive blonde women, potentially flirting with you and I lost it. I was so close to stomping up there and kissing you and doing all sorts to make sure she knew that I was yours. I just, I can’t help it with you” her rambling gets worse and worse with every passing second.

“breathe chris, I know baby. and I’m sorry that I didn’t stop that earlier, I made it clear to her in the beginning that I was very happily taken.”

she wipes her eyes slightly. 

“I’m at fault here tobin” she states with a frown.

“yeah, well, we can both be at fault, how about that” 

you wrap your arm around her shoulders to bring her closer. 

her head falls onto your shoulders as you watch people go by, paying no attention the sitting couple. 

you can hear a few sniffles coming from christen.

“I hate that people don’t know your mine, that I’m yours”

you respond. 

“I can’t wait until your mine, until I’m yours, officially.”

“soon love, soon.”

and you can’t help but smile. 

three.

if someone had told you five years ago that in five years’ time you would be a cofounder to a gender fluid clothing brand with the love of your life and closest friends, designing your own label and products- you would tell them they’re mad, crazy even. 

it was a group decision of role delegation. you are the most creative out of all them therefore it was the perfect fit. 

it wasn’t easy finding time, in silence, with everything going on the past year to design but you guys made it work. 

it was the early hours of the morning where you best ideas prevailed, despite christen telling you to come to bed, it worked so you continued this for weeks on off days from international and league duties. 

but you were successful, you made it happen.

it wouldn’t have been possible without pinoe and christen, but especially kling- always silent but a constant in the business who helped things run smoothly.

when the designs were finalised and sent to be made- the model recruiting process began. christen was adamant on have a diverse group of young individuals of all sexualities, and everyone couldn’t help but agree. 

what was most surprising was that she, herself, wanted to model your line.

you were completely shocked and flattered that she would even consider modelling for you, but now you’re not surprised- she’s incredibly photogenic and the camera loves her.

her beauty is captured effortlessly.

most of the photoshoot took place when the championship games took place. it was the perfect opportunity to get it done. christen and the utah royals, unfortunately, not making the playoffs. 

christen texted you updates sporadically throughout the day, a few photos of her behind the director’s camera, ensuring that all is good. her back is always facing the opposite way, so you can’t see her properly.

until. 

your vision goes white. your heart starts racing.

her hair is half up half down, a look she rarely chooses. she has hoop earrings with minimalistic make up yet her face beautiful and her eyes, the centre of everything. 

she’s clearly changing into your line, a picture in the mirror of the changing room in only the blue bike shorts with no top or bra- her arm just covering her boobs. 

she sends another message with ‘they fit well’ just as you pick your jaw off the floor.

you simply reply with ‘fuck’ as mark’s voice echoes around the training ground, demanding you to get up and start running.  
\------

you groan slightly as your muscles pull when you sit down on your couch at home, pulling your phone out immediately to see the texts christen has sent you and the reinc group chat. 

you see everything you’ve ever wanted. your worlds colliding. 

your entire line being model by christen who is followed by several models in the middle of the street looking unbelievably good. 

sure, they look good and style them well, but your eyes are drawn to her, as always.

she’s in the white crew neck tucked into blue bike shorts that are worn underneath the red tracksuit bottoms with blue socks and her white nike air forces. 

and you couldn’t be prouder. 

the way her hand is tucked into her pocket, to her legs apart in that stance, to the look she’s giving the cameras. 

the whole outfit coming together to showcase your work.

there’s nothing sexier than seeing your woman wearing your clothes, and she knows that. you know that.

she’s the epitome of a woman who can do both. 

look just as sexy in sweats and a tee as she does in a little black dress.

boy, are you lucky.

just then she texts you and you lose your breathe.

‘it’s a shame I have to give these back, I want you to take them off of me’ 

after a few stuttering moments, you gather your thoughts and reply with some snarky comment about ‘next time’.  
\----

a few days later after your loss at chicago of the nwsl championship semi-final, christen is finally on her way home from new york. 

you were bummed that she couldn’t come and watch you play but lucky that she didn’t as you didn’t want her to see you lose like that away from home.

not a good season for the thorns, but you’re hoping that mark has a few tricks up his sleeve for 2020 season.

while you wait for her to come home, you can’t help but keep looking at the image of her in your clothes.

you hear the keys turn in the door and in comes a very tired looking christen press.

immediately you stand up and open your arms, silently signalling her to come over to you. straightaway, she locks the door, places her hand luggage in the corner of the room and walks into your arms.

you envelope her and rub up and down your back, her breathe right in your ear as she buries her head into your neck. 

“I love you tobin heath” she whispers into your ear. you pull back from the hug with a shy smile and your eyes cast downwards.

she tilts your head up so your eyes are level, and slowly leans in to kiss you.

she pulls away and walks towards your record player with a sway in your hips, looking back to you see you checking her out.

a subconscious move.

your feet take to over to her. you wrap your arms around her stomach and place small kisses down her neck. at first, she pays no attention, clearly wanting to pick out a song before you to reconnect but slowly her head starts to tilt back, and she succumbed to your kisses.

your right hand runs up her body just passing the underside of her breasts. your hand grasps her neck to add just a little bit of pressure to tilt her head back further till it hits the crock of your neck. your kisses get sloppier and wetter as you start a pattern from her lower neck up to her ear. 

your left hand takes her hip and pushes it into your groin as you can’t seem to get enough. 

you’ve missed her. you’ve missed this.

she starts moaning more frequently, placing her hand over yours to tighten your hold on her neck. you’re glad that no one sees what goes on behind closed doors as they would be surprised that stanford grad christen press is not so vanilla after all.

you’re not sure when but your hips start grinding into the back of hers and suddenly the room becomes much hotter than it was to begin with. you want to turn her around and see her crystal-clear eyes that no doubt have darken but there’s something so sensual in this position, so much power that you hold over her right now.

you continue kissing her neck and release her neck from your grasp and instead, you untuck her shirt from her pants and place it on her stomach for added pressure as your hips are still chanting against one another. her jaw starting to form purple bruise where you bit her too hard, but her arousal too strong for her to notice. 

unexpectedly, both of her hands frantically go to unbutton her pants completely as she takes the hand you placed on her stomach and pushes it into her underwear. her forwardness and assertiveness has always been a major turn on for you. you let out a low moan as you feel just how wet she is. the minute you touch her, her back arches into yours and one of her hand’s weaves into your locks, grabbing fistfuls that are borderline painful but you’re not in the mindset to care.

there’s hunger inside you that’s been building as she surrenders herself to you. your fingers explode momentarily before you hear a small plead.

“tobin please.”

that all it takes.

you gather her wetness, which was plentiful, and start to circle her clit slowly, finding that spot that you know will send her almost over the edge. you tease her with it for a few minutes, soft moans and short unintelligible murmurs fill the room. this is definitely not how you foresaw your evening going, but you’re not complaining.

she starts to progressively gets louder and you can tell she’s almost there. you replace your fingers with your thumbs and slide your middle finger inside her. you could feel your stomach tightening, a familiar warmth taking over, just simply from this act alone. 

“jesus tobin.”

you add a second finger and suddenly she snaps. her back arches as her release comes quick and loud, her moans echoing across the room. she leans back into as she catches her breathe as you help her down from her orgasm.

“damn toby, that was.. “

once you release her and subtly take your fingers to your mouth, on the verge of release yourself, you turn her around.

and what you see is unexpected.

yes, you see a dark eyed, messy hair, flustered christen that you’ve become used to, the once that turns you on so quickly. but you see so much love in her eyes, so much acknowledgement of trust and awe. and you can’t help it, and maybe it’s not the right timing, or the right day, or the right year even. 

“marry me christen”

at first her eyes widen in shock but only for a second. the shock is replaced with the slow building of tears and she kisses you with all her might. 

when you both pull away, her smile so big and beautiful, you know it in this moment, you never want to change that.

“yes toby, of course ill marry you” 

your grin just as big as hers.

later on, you’ll do it properly and bring out the ring, but for now- 

your future is set.


End file.
